Under The Full Moonlight, A Grimmjow One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Ilina, an arrancar who is part of Ulquiorra's fraction, goes on a mission with him to retrieve Orihime Inoue for Aizen. But later on, what will happen when she returns to Las Noches after the mission and she finds Grimmjow howling outside?


~Kiss Me Under The Full Moon Light~ (A Grimmjow One-Shot)

Name: Ilina Raizan

Height: 5'4

Current Status: Ulquiorra's 3rd Fraction

Friends: Grimmjow and Yammy

Hates: Szayel, Luppi and Nnoitra

Appearance: Green eyes, brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back, wears an arrancar uniform, her piece of mask fragment is located on the right side of her head and looks like a cute little skull clip.

Characteristics: Ilina is calm and quiet most of the time and always follows orders. She reveres and respects Ulquiorra very much and is even somewhat scared of him. When in battle she'll do what she has to do to dispatch her enemy but rarely wants to cause bloodshed. She loves Grimmjow a lot and wishes that he could see her the same way and whenever she's around him she acts really bold. She also has a very big fascination with the moon.

Story:

As I walked down the hallway following master Ulquiorra I stopped without even meaning to. The glint of the full moon caught my eye and I couldn't help but stare at it through the small window overhead.

"Ilina." I turned around immediately.

"Yes master Ulquiorra?" I asked avoiding his cold stare.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked still staring at me.

I continued to avoid his gaze.

"No." I said.

"Then why did you stop?" He had no emotion in his voice but I felt as if I had heard a tiny hint of anger there.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." I said bowing my head.

"Whatever lets go." He continued walking and I gave the skylight one last look.

Then I went on my way to following master Ulquiorra. Its not that I minded being one of his fraction, I just wish he was less cold at times. If I remembered correctly we were on our way to an important meeting with Lord Aizen. Ulquiorra only told me that much, nothing more, not even what the meeting was about. I stopped behind Ulquiorra as soon as he stopped in front of the large door. I took it that this was the room Lord Aizen had chosen for us to meet in. He turned the handle and walked inside, then looked back at me and said,

"Come in." I followed him halfheartedly inside.

I strained my eyes as I walked into the big open space. I couldn't believe how huge the room was, and in front of us sat Lord Aizen upon a large pillar of stone. He had his head leaning on his hand along with that weird stare he gave everyone, like he was far beyond interested in what or who he was looking at. I bent my head down a little before Lord Aizen an didn't look up.

"Ulquiorra, Ilina, Welcome. Please come closer." He said. I followed behind Ulquiorra quietly then stopped when he stopped.

"Hmm I take it you are going to bring Ilina with you?" He asked Ulquiorra with a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. She would be well to use in case Orihime Inoue cannot be convinced to come with me." He said.

I had no clue what was going on by this point. Who was Orihime Inoue? What could I possibly do to force her to come here? Wait... What exactly did they want her for? All these questions were running frantically through my head until Lord Aizen spoke again.

"I see. Well you best be on your way then. I believe I sense her about to pass through the Dongai now." he said.

I tried not to look too confused.

"Of course, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said as he turned away from him and looked at me.

"Let's go." He motioned me to move to the side of him and I did.

He extended his left arm straight out in front of him and a portal rippled open.

"We will be back as soon as we retrieve the girl." He told lord Aizen.

"Very well. Make it as quick as possible." He said as he started to stand up and turn away from us.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra said as he walked into the portal and I immediately followed.

I was engulfed in a big wave of darkness when I entered. I knew I was still walking and following Master Ulquiorra but all I could see was darkness. Then all of a sudden I saw a small light up ahead and I ran too it only to enter another world. Standing there dumbfounded I looked at my master looming over two soul reapers. Blood was spewing out of them and I looked away. There was also a red-headed girl begging him not to kill them. She raised her arms, chanted an incantation to some spell I was not familiar with and a big veil of orange light covered the two half-dead soul reapers. I walked closer to Ulquiorra and the girl. The two soul reapers rose up and raised there swords to Ulquiorra, and they had no injuries anymore.

"Please get away from here, go back, he'll kill you!" the girl yelled.

They looked at her and frowned knowing they could not beat the number four espada. As they ran away back to where they came from I realized that this must have been the girl Lord Aizen wanted.

"Orihime Inoue." I said.

She looked at me an backed up slightly.

"Your an arrancar just like him..." she said.

"Yes I am. Now you must come with us. Lord Aizen wants you."

"Lord Aizen?" She yelled shocked.

"Yes, Lord Aizen. Now come with us if you want your friends to survive." He said.

Then multiple screens of her friends popped up behind us. It showed battles that were currently going on. I too stared at them and noticed one of those battles involved... Grimmjow! Her eyes widened and she looked down, content in thought. Master Ulquiorra turned to me aside from Orihime.

"It seems this will be much easier then I had anticipated. I'll need you to go get Grimmjow. He's not going to stop fighting, even if our cause is complete. He'll fight until he's been killed. Now go get him and bring him back to Las Noches, I'll meet you there." He said with the same emotionless face.

"I understand." I said as I turned my back to him ready to open another portal to the world of the living.

I raised my arm up and focused a large amount of reishi in my hand then forced the portal open. I walked into it slowly not looking back. Again I entered a world of nothing but blackness. I saw a peculiar light, ran to it and entered the world of the living. Immediately as I entered I felt a bust of spiritual pressure pull me down. It was Grimmjow's, two soul reapers and someone elses. I stood on air looking down at the situation before me. Grimmjow was almost covered in blood, his own no doubt, while the two soul reapers sat helplessly on the side. The other figure was standing tall, not a scratch on him. Grimmjow was clearly in trouble. I flashed down to Grimmjow and turned around to face him.

"Ilina? What the hell are you doing here?" He seemed so shocked.

"I'm here to save your dumb ass before you get killed." I said.

He smirked and I gave him a wink. Oh how I wish he loved me like I loved and admired him.

"Hmm so what do we have here? Two puny soul reapers on the verge of death and a freak with a bad haircut. Cute." I said.

"Too bad I can't play with you, I have better things to do." I raised my arm to the sky as I held Grimmjow up with my other arm, I tried not to blush, he was so close, we were touching.

We were risen up by a light into the open space in the sky above; I knew it led to Las Noches. I gave our enemies, now many feet below, one last sinister look before Grimmjow and I entered the void. Instead of entering another black empty space we immediately entered Las Noches. I was still holding up Grimmjow so he could stand, but he pushed me away at the sight of all the espada and Lord Aizen being in the room. I bowed before Lord Aizen and my face turned a bit red. I didn't belong in this room. I was not a higher ranked arrancar.

"Ilina, stand up." It was Master Ulquiorra's voice that said this.

I stood up and chanced a look at him. He was giving me a cold look, and right beside him was that Orihime girl. I looked around a little more, Yammy, Wonderweiss, Luppi, Tosen and Gin were all currently in the room too. Yammy noticed I looked over at him and he smiled; I gave him a quick smile back.

"Now that we are all here and accounted for I would like Orihime to demonstrate her power for us. Orihime, use your Soten Kisshun on Grimmjow's arm if you would please." Lord Aizen asked even though all of us knew it was an order.

She bowed her head as if to say yes and walked over to Grimmjow with her head bowed. She looked up at Grimmjow and said,

"If you don't mind, could you turn this way, please?" I saw her shaking slightly, probably scared to death the poor thing.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." she said as a barrier of orange light enveloped Grimmjow's non-existent arm.

He looked at it wide-eyed and speech less as his once cut off arm slowly regenerated. I too was impressed. No wonder Lord Aizen wanted her; I could see how she could be of use. As soon as his arm was back the barrier retracted to where it came from. I was closely looking at him. He had a smirk playing on his lips which grew wider and wider each passing second. Then I looked at Luppi who had been appointed the new six espada he was cringing and backing away slowly. Grimmjow hated him and so did I. Why Lord Aizen appointed him the new six, I'll never know. Grimmjow started to maniacally laugh real loud and everybody had there eyes on him. He started to non-shallotly walk over to Luppi with the same smirk plastered on him face.

"No. Get away from me Grimmjow." Luppi said backing up more.

"Why? You scared?" He said getting closer still.

"No-o." Luppi's voice cracked. He was totally scared. I couldn't help but smile. Grimmjow was going to destroy that little twerp. Grimmjow continued to move towards Luppi while he raised his arm up for a cero.

"Grimmjow! Get away from me!" Luppi screamed.

Grimmjow had the cero ready in his hand, he gave Luppi one last deadly smirk before he let him have it.

"Cero!" He yelled and Luppi disappeared completely, blown away in a flash of red light.

We all stared at Grimmjow as he continued to laugh.

"Thank you for the demonstration Orihime." Lord Aizen said.

Later on that day I was out in the dining hall of Las Noches thinking about Grimmjow as I stared through a large window at the full moon. It had a mesmerizing glow to it and I couldn't look away.

'I'm glad he's the sixth espada again.' I thought.

"Have you seen Grimmjow?" I turned around quick to see master Ulquiorra.

"No, I haven't." I said wondering why he wanted to know if I had seen him.

"Lord Aizen wants him. Go find him." he told me.

"Of course." I said bowing my head slightly as I walked off to find Grimmjow.

'I wonder where he could be...' I stopped a little while after I was sure Ulquiorra was far behind me.

I looked out another large window to my left. The moon was so gorgeous and glowing tonight. As I continued to stare at it I swear I heard someone howling. I closed my eyes.

"Howwoooooooo!" I was positive I just heard it again.

There were no such animals in Las Noches or Hueco Mundo that could make that sound. Maybe it was a hollow but my instincts told me it wasn't. So I took a walk outside. Hueco Mundo was a barren wasteland of sand, moonlight and night; I loved it.

"Howwooooooooooo!" I heard the howling again, it was much louder and closer this time.

I followed the howling to a huge sand dune that I swear almost touched the sky. I flashed onto it and looked around.

"Howwoooooo!" My eyes widened as I turned around to find Grimmjow.

He looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"Well hello Ilina. Like my mating calls?" He asked.

I Blushed furiously. He came closer to me and grabbed my hands.

"Grimmjow? What the Hell-" He cut me off by forcing his lips onto mine and chills went down my back.

I started to kiss him back and I could feel him smirk into the kiss. He broke off the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"The moonlight makes you look much more beautiful, you know that?" He asked me.

My face turned redder.

"Umm thanks Grimmjow." I tried to smile.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to die right then and there. He pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waste.

"Grimmjow what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm pulling you closer so I can kiss you again under this pale moonlight. A night like this shouldn't be wasted you know." he leaned in to kiss me again and I kissed him back as I enjoyed the feeling of the full moonlight on my skin.


End file.
